


What Quest Awaits Us

by professor



Category: The Gamers (Movies), The Gamers: Hands of Fate (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post-movie fic, Quest Companions, Quests, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie has had some weird weeks. But this pretty much tops <i>all</i> of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Quest Awaits Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Natalie has had some weird weeks. But this pretty much tops _all_ of them. Probably for the rest of her life.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” asks Natalie faintly. She pinches her arm, but despite the pain, does not wake up.

“I need a quest companion,” says Myriad Buxtehude. “I used one of my wishes from the genie of the lamp to wish for aid in my quest for the apple of life, and the genie brought you to me.”

Natalie pinches her arm again. 

Nope. Still not waking up.

“I’m sorry, but didn’t you already … go on ... the quest for the apple of life?” asks Natalie. She’s pretty sure that happened. She vividly remembers Cass tearing her card in half. Even though she’d told him to do it, the memory still makes her wince. 

“I did,” confirms Myriad, her eyes sad. “But there are other worlds, where I am told that the apple of life still blooms. And I can’t give up on Dundareel. I won’t.” She smiles faintly. “He never gave up on me.”

Natalie’s heart melts. Weird dream or not, this is Myriad, her hero, asking her for help. 

How can she say no?

“Where do we start?” asks Natalie.


End file.
